Ulquiorra Cifer
Summary His ranking as the 4th Espada should not fool anyone, because Ulquiorra has display the most destructive feats out of all the Espada. Even in his first Release state, his Cero Oscuras had enough power, and had a high enough Area of Effect that the attack was effectively Town+ level in terms of destructive power. Ironically enough, Ulquiorra's feats remain as the highest quantifiable feats of destructive capacity in the entirety of Bleach, even when there exist people much more powerful than him in Bleach. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Ulquiorra Cifer Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 4th Espada Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block level (His Cero overpowered Grimmjow's Cero during a clash) | Large Town level with Cero Oscuras |'City level' withLanza del Relampago and Cero Oscuras) Range: Average melee range when using close combat, several hundered metres with Cero, several kilometers with Lanza Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the likes of Vizard Ichigo) | Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Vizard Ichigo) | Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: Multi City-Block Level '''(Can match against Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō augmented strikes) | '''Multi City-Block level+ (Overpowered Vizard Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his javelin and heavily injured him) | At least Multi City-Block level+, likely higher (Should be able to focus the power of Lanza as a weapon) Durability: Multi City-Block level (Tanked a Getsuga Tensho from Vizard Ichigo) | At least''' Multi City-Block level+''' (A Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho has no effect on him), likely Town level via powerscaling (Should be at least as durable as Hollow Mask Ichigo who withstood a Cero Oscuras from him) | Large Town level+ (Survived H2 Ichigo's Cero), also possess low level regeneration Stamina: Able to keep fighting unless a large part of his body is destroyed Standard Equipment: His zanpakuto, Murcielago Intelligence: High combat prowess, good insight and understands situations that are developing. Perceptive and analytical, can easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Weakness: Although he possesses regeneration, he's unable to regenerate lost inner organs and Lanza Del Relampago is difficult to aim. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-flight -Basic/Expert Swordsmanship -Sonido Expert (speed enhancement technique), -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (can be used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Dimensional travel (via Garganta) -Regeneration (Low-level) -Instant replay of whatever he has seen to others Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hierro '(Steel Skin): A defensive Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin. ⦁'Cero' (Hollow Flash): Ulquiorra has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of red. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. ⦁'Bala' (Hollow Bullet): This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. While similar in function to a Cero, the technique is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. ⦁'Sonido': A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. ⦁'Solita Vista' (All-Eyes World): This ability allows Ulquiorra to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. ⦁'Descorrer' (Drawing Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. : ⦁''Garganta Broadcast: Ulquiorra has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. '-Murciélago''' (Black-Winged Great Demon): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. Its release command is "Enclose". : ⦁Resurrección: Enclose: Murciélago unleashes a black (with green outline) burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form he gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. : : :: ⦁Luz de la Luna (Light of the Moon): He can generate green energy javelins. He can use them as ranged weapons, throwing them at an opponent, and as a melee weapon. It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. :: :: ⦁Cero Oscuras (Black Hollow Flash): It is a black Cero with a green outline. It is far more powerful than an average Cero.It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. :: : : : : ⦁Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (Resurrection: Second Stage): Ulquiorra states he is the only Arrancar among the Espada who can reach a second Resurrección form. Ulquiorra refers to his second state as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instills despair upon those around him. While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. : : :: '-Latigo' (Point of a Whip): He can use his very long, thin, and powerful tail as a whip or to lift, strike, and strangle a victim. :: ⦁Lanza del Relámpago (Lance of Thunder and Lightning): Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as Las Noches. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ulquiorra can use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, striking away his own amputated arm Hollow Ichigo had just thrown at him, or to cut, severing one of Hollow Ichigo's horns to prevent him from using a Cero. :: Others Notable Victories -Younger Toguro(Yu Yu Hakusho) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Key: Base | Resurrección | Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Espada Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters